A New Vongola
by deltaprime11
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be an average highschooler, he had studied and practised more than anyone to drop the nickname 'No-good Tsuna', Fate had a very different plan for the young man, But will he surrender to the pull of it or continue to fight the current attempting to lead him to a new life. A Completely Revamped KHR, Rated M for it's later developements, OOC everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a number of reasons for writing this Fiction, Number one: I don't think there is enough dedicated Tsuna/Kyoko story writers (Note: I mean story as in actual story, one shot's and these three split pairing annoy me, Just my opinion here though.) Number Two: After finishing KHR for the first time, I feel like rewriting it with a little more…flair? Well, maybe not flair, Anyone reading this that reads my Fairy Tail work will know I prefer darker/grittier action sequences and general strong protagonists, So in standard, me? Fashion I suppose, I will be altering many of the character's as I see fit (This is a Fan fiction after all.) And am also making them in their first year of High school as the opening, Discard all you know, I am giving you a new KHR experience! With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy! XD.**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

><p>It was your average day in Namimori, birds chirped, the wind blew softly rustling the leaves on trees, people move about their daily lives and a lone passenger of a bus arrived, the small child-appearing man wore a black suit with an orange undershirt, black tie and sported a black fedora with an orange stripe through it a small green lizard perched on the lip of the hat, he said nothing to the driver as he walked away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep, Beep.<em>

The alarm continued to beep steadily until an arm extended from under the green blanket hitting the top with what would be considered too much force for most people, The teen sat up with a yawn stretching his arms above his head as his back made a small pop, he let out a sigh relief and kicked his feet over the edge of the bed, Sawada Tsunayoshi, rolled his neck as he got up, walking to his cupboard he slid it open and pulled the Namimori high uniform from its hanger, it was practically the same as Nami-middle, although it was a dark blue blazer this time of year, he dressed himself tiredly and exited his room, going about his daily ritual. He even attempted to fix his hair, although after the sixth attempt he gave up it had a habit of springing back to its usual semi-spiky look anyway. He let out another yawn as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the kitchen.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, looking cool today." His mother piped up cheerily as he walked in.

"Mom, please," Tsuna frowned as he sat down "It's just the uniform, it's nothing special."

"Now, now, you need to enjoy the little things, Tsuna." The familiar voice announced from the door.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna glanced towards the kitchen door, the black haired baseball player stood in the doorway, he wore the same uniform Tsuna did "At least announce when you come in."

"My bad," Yamamoto waved off as he entered "Morning Mrs. Sawada."

"Good morning." She called back, not bothering to turn around from cooking.

Tsuna shrugged and began eating his breakfast "You know, she isn't far off Tsuna, You have certainly changed since middle school."

"I studied for a change," Tsuna returned flatly "And trained for that matter, besides getting to average from terrible isn't an improvement."

"Well, I suppose." Yamamoto nodded.

"At last have the decency to deny it," Tsuna joked, giving the baseball-nut a light jab "Well, Were off."

"Ah, Take care!" His mother called after him.

"Yeah," Tsuna called back, pulling on his shoes as he got to the door "You're here early by the way."

"Well, Thought I'd make a good impression on the first day," Yamamoto countered "And I came to give you some good news."

"I'm worried," Tsuna shot sarcastically "What happened?"

"I ran into Senpai on the way here, Kyoko's starting at Namimori high too," Yamamoto continued "Isn't that great?"

Tsuna chuckled "I guess, she barely knows I exist though. And it's Ryohei-san, stop with this Senpai stuff, you know how annoyed he get's when you don't act friendly."

"Old habits I guess," Yamamoto countered as the pair rounded another corner "Well, I am going on ahead, I'm gonna try and sneak in a bit more practice before school."

"See ya later." Tsuna waved, he watched his friend steadily decrease in size until he rounded a corner a few houses down 'Honestly, were in high school and he still acts the same way he did in middle school, Well I suppose I am not really much better.' He continued around the corner towards Namimori high, a feeling steadily rose in his stomach, like he was being followed, he turned his head slightly and saw the street behind him completely empty, he turned back around. The sensation came back much stronger than before, he pulled his head to the side as a stone bounced off the road in front of him 'That was close.' He whirled around and his eyes darted around the street 'But who threw it?'

"Your reflexes are pretty good, even if I was going easy on you." The voice was so high-pitched it reminded him of a toddler, he turned around and looked down, a small black suited baby was looking up at him, the strange lizard on the kids hat blinked at him twice and he just stared at the child for a moment.

"Hey, kid, are you lost?" He asked after a second.

"Nope." The baby responded.

Tsuna stumbled back slightly, although he couldn't explain why, this kid just made him feel odd "Where are your parents?" He decided to go with, seemed like the safest option.

"So your Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh?" The baby tilted it's head slightly upward, a mischievous glint in its eye.

"How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

The Lizard cycled through a set of colours and shifted before a small handgun appeared in the babies hand, Tsuna tripped back and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs he scrambled to his feet as he struggled to get air back in his lungs.

"Hey, What do you regret?" The baby suddenly asked.

Tsuna frowned, it was an odd question to be asked at gunpoint, a number of things ran through his head but one repeated more than the others "If I was going to die in the next five minutes, it would be the fact I never mustered the courage to tell my crush how I feel." He said flatly, not missing a step at all.

"You pass." The baby announced, there was a click and Tsuna could only stand shocked as the small red bullet left the barrel of his gun, the lead fell away and a red fire like flickering hit him in the forehead, he fell to the ground with a thud and stared at the sky 'Yeah, it's definitely Kyoko.' His brain thought before it went black, the abyss didn't last more than a few seconds at most, before he was back on his feet, he stared at his hands in mild amazement, they were glowing a light gold and he felt…powerful, he never felt powerful.

"Now, go make your feelings known!" The baby shouted in order, Tsuna frowned at the child before running off, he didn't have time to deal with lost kids at this point, he did have an overriding thought, he wanted to talk to Kyoko and it didn't really matter how he did it. He wasn't aware of how fast he was going until he passed Yamamoto, that was when the sensation of air rushing past him finally registered in his mind, he heard the truck before he saw it, but by the time he realized exactly what was in front of him he had slammed into the side of it, he flew into the air, he turned his body around and planted his feet on the side of a mostly incomplete building, he gritted his teeth as he launched from the position 'Huh? I can do that?' he questioned in his own mind as he rolled around in the air to land on the road again, he was crouched as if about to begin a sprint in the Olympics, he placed his hand on the ground and pushed off firing forward so fast the wind around him flew outwards and pulled the leaves off the pair of tree's on either side of the road. He rounded the last corner, the only thing between him and Namimori High was a small site where some road workers were fixing a busted water main, they were lifting a large section of pipe from the ground, although the pipe was rusted and already damaged it did cover the entire street, The only thought Tsuna had was to go right through it, planting his right foot he launched himself forward, extending his left hand as he connected with the metal, it groaned under the force before cracking, he rolled over his shoulders on the other side of the hole in the ground and ran towards Namimori High.

The Outside of the school was almost identical to Namimori middle, Well it was just a ladder towards college, the wall was white and the school's name was placed on the side of it in silver plate. Tsuna ignored the school as he slid to a stop on front of the woman who held his current thoughts, She had grown taller since Middle school, her face still held the same innocence it always had, her slightly golden eyes stared at him as if surprised, her hair had grown out, hanging loosely over her shoulder and down her back, she held her bangs towards the left side of her face with a single clip. The only difference in their uniforms was, she wore the girls standard skirt.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please, Go out with me." Tsuna practically shouted, he hadn't meant to. As he slowly regained control of his mind, the glow died down and he sighed.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she let out a startled shriek before running away, Before Tsuna could completely comprehend the situation he felt a sharp sting in his jaw as a black-haired upperclassmen hooked him. He hit the ground with a loud thud and snapped his head back up, taking in his own appearance for the first time since he blacked out 'Where the hell are my clothes?! Did I really just confess to Kyoko?' He placed his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"You damn pervert!" The upperclassmen scoffed, turning on his heel and marching inside.

Tsuna got to his feet slowly, the memories were steadily returned to his mind, he had punched through a steel pipe, been hit by a truck and ran down the side of a skyscraper. He looked down at his hands, it was all after that kid shot me.

"Ciaossu." A childish voice Tsuna recognized suddenly piped up, he started and turned to face the child, the kid held his uniform and his bag 'Well at least he brought those.'

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsuna demanded, snatching his clothing back and pulling them on hastily.

"I was sent here by the Ninth Vongola Mafia Family Boss," The child informed "I am the Hitman Home Tutor, Reborn!"

"A very cartoon introduction, As expected of a child," Tsuna shot at the baby "So, why are you here, Mr. Hitman Tutor-san."

"To train you to become the Tenth Vongola Family Boss." Reborn responded.

Tsuna's head poked through his shirt and he stared at the child "I have no intention of joining the Mafia, leave me alone."

Reborn smirked slightly as Tsuna picked up his bag and walked into the school, 'I had better apologize to Kyoko as soon as possible, If Ryohei heard about this he'd probably kill me.'

"You, brat," The voice was as cold as ice, Tsuna didn't need to turn around to know who it was, Namimori's Disciplinary Committee chairmen, Hibari Kyoya "Why are you making such a ruckus in front of the school so early? Would you like me to bite you to death."

"Sorry, Hibari-san," Tsuna spoke quickly, showing his palms "It won't happen again."

The boy seemed to accept it, lowering the two Tonfas he always carried on his person and marching away, Tsuna walked inside.

He hit his desk chair with a sigh, placing his bag on the edge of his desk he leaned back slightly planning out his apology to Kyoko, among other things, 'The Vongola Tenth? There's no way, he must be looking for someone else, Wait, when did I decide to believe him?' Tsuna frowned, he couldn't explain the feeling he had, but for some reason he knew the kid was telling the truth.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." The voice was light, he recognized the owner and jumped to his feet.

"Ah, Kyoko-san, Sorry about this morning." He quickly apologized.

"No, My friends tell me I don't get jokes fast enough either," Kyoko smiled, waving it off, the voice of Kyoko's oldest friend called from the door and she turned around "Talk to you later Tsunayoshi-kun." The girl said simply before walking towards her friend.

'She thinks' it was a joke,' he thought slightly disheartened 'Well, at least she doesn't hate me…I'm just back to square one.' He sat down the another sigh, he heard the commotion outside the door before it reached him, the Black haired upperclassmen who had hit him earlier marched in, despite the protests of his underclassmen, his eyes scanned the room and landed on Tsuna, Tsuna stared back at him impassively, his jaw still hurt from that punch this morning.

"You," The upperclassmen pointed at him "You damn Pervert, I, Kensuke Mochida, Challenge you to a fight in the gym."

"How very heroic," Tsuna taunted getting to his feet "I won't be there." He announced boredly, walking out of the room, he had a few minutes until class started, may as well buy a drink.

* * *

><p>A tick mark appeared on Mochida's forehead as he stared at the retreating form of Sawada, his mood changed instantly when Kyoko entered the room, she noticed him and jogged towards him.<p>

"Mochida-Senpai, is something wrong?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"How many times, Kyoko-chan, call me Mochida," The upperclassmen smiled innocently "I am having a little practice match against the new members of the Kendo club today, it would be good if you could come."

"I might swing by then," Kyoko smiled "See you later."

Mochida nodded 'Damn Sawada.' He thought menacingly.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna!" The voice caught his attention, he swung his head around as Yamamoto jogged up to him.<p>

"Have you been training or something? I Don't remember you ever beating me to school before." Yamamoto asked

Tsuna pulled his ice coffee from the vending machine "Huh? Well, something like that I guess."

"I heard you got challenged by Mochida-Senpai over Kyoko." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's Kyoko got to do with it?" Tsuna asked, suddenly a little more interested in the upperclassmen's challenge.

"Apparently he planned to confess to Kyoko this morning, Your little stunt prevented it, he's pretty mad, she is going to be there to watch though." Yamamoto explained, jogging towards the classroom.

'He's angry cause I was faster?' Tsuna slumped his shoulders and he finished his drink, dropping the can into the trash as he passed it 'Whatever, I can't fight the Ace of the Kendo team, I'll just go home.'

"Running away?" The childish voice of Reborn cause Tsuna to jump.

"Reborn? Why are you in the school and what do you mean run away? It's stupid to fight someone so much stronger than me." Tsuna countered.

"What do you think Kyoko would think? You started this mess, you had better clean it up as a man, even if you lose if you fight with all your will and strength nobody will look down on you for it." Reborn shot back.

Tsuna straightened slightly "That's not something I want to hear from a baby." He retorted, walking passed the child.

'He is right though.' He admitted.

Reborn smirked and jumped back out of the window.

Tsuna sat back down at his desk and sighed 'As a man, huh?' He thought idly as he looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the door of the Gym 'So I came huh? Well, no point going half-way.' He slid the door open.<p>

"Oh, Tsuna actually came?!" The large crowd in the Gym shouted in surprise.

"Nice of you to show up," Mochida taunted from the door 'Although you can't win.' "I cannot allow someone as unrighteous as yourself go unpunished."

"Unrighteous, huh Senpai?" Tsuna asked flatly.

"We will have a simple match, but since you are a beginner, you will only need to score one point to win," Mochida announced "the Prize is…of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" He tossed the bamboo practice sword to Tsuna, Tsuna watched it passively catching it as it came into reach.

"You think Kyoko's a prize?" Tsuna asked flatly, as if angry. Kyoko paused and stared at the boy she had known since middle school, something was different about him.

"Of course, only the strong are worthy of being close to such a beauty." Mochida announced cockily "Prepare yourself."

Tsuna sighed as he brought the practice blade in front of him, altering his grip slightly as he watched his opponent "She may be beautiful, but who are you to decide she is a prize?" Tsuna asked angrily before darting forward, Mochida's eyes widened as he brought his practice sword around in time for the block 'He's not the same middle schooler.'

"Weren't you going to punish the Unrighteous one? Or are you the true unrighteous one here?" Tsuna taunted.

Yamamoto chuckled from the sidelines 'It was a mistake to get Kyoko involved in all this, Mochida. Even if Tsuna trained to become average, that was all he was, it was when you got him truly serious he became like this and Kyoko was about the only thing that got him this serious.'

Tsuna was forced back a few steps, he watched Mochida carefully, he spotted the tell almost instantly, he planned his movements with his eyes 'In that case.' Tsuna moved left, bringing the practice sword around breaking the first lead in Mochida's rush and forcing him off balance, his Sword was behind him and he had no way to stop Tsuna's follow up at this point, Tsuna planted his foot with enough force for it to echo around the Gym a few times before slamming the hilt of his practice blade into Mochida's stomach, The upperclassmen groaned as he fell to the floor.

The Gym was eerily quiet as Tsuna straightened, he looked around casually "What?"

"TSUNA WON?!" The Gym erupted in a torrent of noise and Tsuna received more than enough encouragement from those around him, in fact his arm had already began to bruise.

Mochida glared at the back of Tsuna's head as he got to his feet, he grip tightened on the practice sword and he gritted his teeth as he charged the unaware opponent, Tsuna got a bad feeling and turned around to see his upperclassmen charging him, when Mochida realized Tsuna had seen him he shifted, attempting to slow down and appear as neutral as possible, although the black haired boy had clearly sped up to much, he slammed his foot down and lost his balance tumbling forward, while doing so he tossed the practice sword, Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized exactly who the practice sword was aimed at 'I won't make it.' Tsuna thought desperately.

"You'll have to do it with your Dying Will." Reborn chuckled to himself as he tugged pulled the trigger from the perch he currently occupied, the lead fell away and the red flame struck Tsuna's forehead, he hit the ground with a thud, he felt the same rush of power he had that morning and assumed his clothes had torn off as well, at this point it didn't really matter, he shot forehead placing himself in front of Kyoko as the hardened piece of Bamboo slammed into his forehead, it was enough to knock him unconscious even in Dying will mode.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had been knocked out, he assumed school was over judging from the light slowly fading in the sky, he sat up quickly and groaned as he placed a hand to his head, his head throbbed painfully.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-kun, your awake." The familiar soft voice chirped.

Tsuna looked up at the form of Sasagawa Kyoko, she stood at the corner of the curtain someone would pull across to close off the beds in the nurses office, her arms were crossed under her chest and she wore the same warm smile she always did.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Mochida fell and accidently threw his practice sword, you jumped in the way and it knocked you out," Kyoko explained "But you were really amazing today, do you mind if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?"

'Accident huh, that's what he is going with.' He thought, he simply smiled "Yeah, that's fine."

"And, Thanks for sticking up for me today, You didn't really have to." Kyoko finished, a small amount of red coloring her cheeks.

Tsuna smiled widely, his won cheeks coloring slightly as he scratched the back of his head nervously "It's fine, anyone would do it."

Kyoko just nodded "Well, I am off, I need to get home before my brother sends a search party, Be careful on your way home." She waved as she left.

"You were actually pretty impressive, for a no-good Tsuna." The childish voice was easily recognized, Reborn floated through the window with a green parachute, the thing shifted back into the lizard on his hat and he looked at Tsuna calmly.

"Thanks for the help at the end," Tsuna replied laying down and taking a deep breath "I haven't heard that nickname in a while."

"Don't worry, I will make you into a strong Mafia Boss." Reborn changed the topic suddenly.

"I still have no intention to join the Mafia." Tsuna shot back 'But a little strength wouldn't be a bad thing, right?'

"Brat," The cold voice drew Tsuna's attention to the door "The school is closing, if you don't leave immediately, I'll bite you to death."

"Yeah, Hibari-san, I'm going." Tsuna responded flatly getting to his feet and beginning his walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the first chapter, As I said it's not an on-cannon retelling do don't expect a mirror to the story, That being said the core concepts will still be there. Regardless I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So after a generally well received opening chapter I felt like I could release the second chapter relatively quickly, I kind of came to my own decision and thrown my schedule out the window, this is for mostly personal reasons but foremost of them was that trying to keep to a schedule was placing aggravating and sometimes even stressful limits on myself and with my marriage coming up stress is something I refuse to give myself more of, so I am returning the roots of my aspirations for writing and they are as simple as they come, It's really fun :P, Anyway hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes opened slowly, he stared at the white ceiling of his bedroom, It had been three days. Three days since Reborn had abruptly joined his life, claiming he was the Tenth Vongola Family Mafia Boss 'There's just no way' He thought disbelievingly, even if the child hadn't lied to him about anything so far, there was just no way he was selected to be a boss, let alone the boss of a Mafia Family. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, he stared at his door for another second as his brain fully awakened, the door opened and to his surprise, Reborn entered the room.<p>

"Reborn?" Tsuna questioned "What do you want so early?"

"Make me breakfast," Reborn ordered childishly "I'm hungry."

"Huh? Mom will make breakfast, just wait for it patiently, jeez." Tsuna complained getting out of bed and padding to his closet, he pulled a green hoodie jacket, black pants and a white undershirt out of it and slowly got changed.

"Your mother's not here." Reborn announced casually.

Tsuna threw the jacket around his shoulder's and raised his eyebrow questioningly before leaving the room, he jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, surprisingly Reborn was correct, His mother was not making breakfast, which at this point was strange in itself, he pulled his head back into the hallway and dashed to the laundry, going through a small mental checklist as he checked the common places his mother would be this early. He walked back into the kitchen 'Did she go shopping or something?' He heard Reborn walk into the Kitchen a small distance behind him, he walked over to the fridge when he noticed a small piece of paper attached to it, pulling the note off of the fridge he brought it up and read it.

_Tsu-kun,_

_Your father invited me out on a holiday, I think you can manage on your own for a few days. Don't stay up late and be sure to make yourself something HEALTHY to eat._

Well, it was definitely his mother 'Hold on, Why did she emphasize Healthy, I'm not a child, I know how to eat a balanced meal.' He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose 'Whatever.' he crumbled the note in his hand and tossed it into the trashcan. Walking to the cupboard he retrieved a box of basic cereal, two bowls from under the sink and he grabbed the milk last, successfully balancing the set of objects he had gathered in between his arms, placing them on the table he spun one of the bowls to where Reborn sat, the child stared at him as if confused and he sighed, pouring the cereal in the bowl and handing him a spoon.

"For the world's strongest Hitman you are awfully useless when it comes to everyday life." Tsuna taunted.

The small click of a gun cut off Tsuna's playful poking, he raised his hands defensively "I'm sorry."

"Hm," Reborn chuckled "Well at least now we have a little bit more training room."

"You mean you have more room to toss things at me, while I am blindfolded and expect me to dodge them? Great." Tsuna complained sarcastically.

"If you can't use Vongola intuition like it's a second skin it's useless too you." Reborn countered.

"You have told me that every day since we started," Tsuna countered "I am not even sure I am part of this Vongola Family, How could I be related to the Mafia and not know about it?"

"It's not exactly dinner conversation is it? Oh, What do you do? I'm in the Mafia." Reborn acted out the conversation as if talking between three people.

"When you put it that way," Tsuna conceded "But, if I have this Blood of the Vongola, Who in my family was a Mafia boss, or even in the Mafia for that matter."

"I'll tell you when you become a good boss." Reborn replied.

Tsuna sighed "I still have no intention to join the Mafia, If I can protect what's important to me that's enough."

Tsuna gathered the bowls and ingredients and returned them, the sudden urge to move over took him and he brought his head to the side as a small pebble hit the wall in front of him.

"What are you doing? At least wait till we are outside." He snapped, placing the bowls in the sink he opted to wash them later, at this rate Reborn would end up putting holes in the house if he didn't get outside.

He walked to the front of the house and retrieved his sneakers, dropping them down on the back porch he pulled them on quickly and jumped onto the grass.

"There, now we can train." Tsuna announced to Reborn as the small child padded it's way into the backyard.

"Your naïve, An attack could come from anywhere." Reborn scolded

"Maybe if it wasn't pebble aimed intentionally to train me, I'd be worried." Tsuna responded.

Tsuna lowered his weight slightly and widened his stance, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was difficult to explain how he forced his Hyper intuition to actually work, in a way he was forcing his consciousness outward, making it focus on the things around him rather than what he saw, but at the same time he was abandoning reason and relying on an urge, the training was about finding the balance of those two opposites, he had enough trouble with just concentrating.

"I'm starting now." Reborn announced, the child held objects of various sizes, ranging from pebbles to larger basketball sized chunks of metal. He started with the larger objects, sending the metal chunk rifling towards where Tsuna was currently sitting before jumping from the fence to the lone tree in Tsuna's backyard. Tsuna frowned and pivoted, the chunk of metal slammed into the ground with a large metallic clang. Reborn gradually decreased the size of the object's he tossed at Tsuna, he managed to dodge them consistently until he got to the pebble's, A rock nicked along Tsuna's cheek, the boy winced as a small droplet of blood built up at the end and streaked down his face. Reborn flicked the last Pebble in his hand before jumping up to catch it and tossing it toward his student.

Tsuna reared back, flipping over and landing on his palm, he kicked his leg sharply launching the pebble back towards Reborn before landing on his feet with a light thud. Reborn caught the stone and smirked.

"Not only consistently dodging but finding your opponent's as well? Seems you figured it out." Reborn noted as he landed.

Tsuna shoulder's heaved as he stared at his Tutor "Yeah, I think I have." His face slowly split into a smile he leaned back and scratched his head as he sighed in relief "I have been racking my brain on this since we started."

"You're still a little rusty, But I think we can take a break for today, You should enjoy your time alone too." Reborn announced as he walked back inside.

Tsuna winced as the smile finally tweaked the cut on his cheek "Ow." He complained 'I gotta do something about this first.' He thought as he followed inside, kicking his sneakers off as he retrieved a small bandage from the cabinet, he taped it on haphazardly 'Whatever, it does what it's supposed to.' He retrieved his shoes from the back porch and slid them on as he left his home. As he walked the euphoric feeling of finally completing the task that had occupied his thoughts for the last three days subsided, leaving him with the next part as far as he could tell Hyper Intuition was an entirely defense driven ability and unless he planned on dodging the enemy until they couldn't lift their arms, he would need to learn some kind of actual combat form, just throwing punches wouldn't turn him into a Mafia boss. 'I'm not going to be a Mafia Boss.' He sighed as he thought it resolutely, Reborn told him he was Vongola the Tenth so much it was almost an automatic acceptation at this point. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts for the moment, he had the day off he was going to enjoy himself a little, the smell of freshly baked bread eventually reached his nose as he walked and his mouth watered slightly, he had forgotten exactly how early he had gotten up, he rounded the corner of the Shopping district and made his way over to the bakery, he bought a simple bread roll, the thing was still warm as he began tearing chunks away and placing them in his mouth as he walked. His mind eventually wandering back to his original thoughts about a combat form.

"Sawada!" His name being shouted snapped him out of his thoughts suddenly, he sighed as he turned around only one person he knew would shout like that.

"Ryohei-san," Tsuna responded as he turned to face the White haired captain of the Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei, The man's grey eyes burned as he stared at him "Please don't startle me like that."

"Sawada! It's high time you joined the Boxing club! I am Extremely tired of you running away." Ryohei shouted.

'Extreme again?' Tsuna sighed "I'm no-" He cut off, he had been walking around thinking about a combat form all day "I won't join the Boxing Club, But I wouldn't mind using the Gym if you'll let me."

Ryohei smirked "If you beat me in a fight, You can sue the Gym. But if I win, You'll join the Boxing club."

"You won't budge on this will you?" Tsuna asked.

"No, I'm Extremely stubborn." Ryohei boasted.

'It's that really something you should boast about though?" Tsuna thought to himself "Fine, if you win, I'll join." He announced.

"I'm pumped to the Extreme." Ryohei shouted as he spun around and marched his way towards the Gym, Tsuna watched his upperclassmen's antics and sighed with a shake of his head before following after him.

Unbeknownst to the two, a third party was watching them from a small distance away "Tch, Trash." The highschooler spat as he watched them walk away 'That's the guy taking over the strongest Mafia Family in the world?' He thought vehemently as he followed after them.

Tsuna's eyes flickered to his left, he already knew someone was following them, fortunately they set a good pace to Namimori High, they made it into the Gym before anything unfortunate had occurred 'I doubt whoever was following is just going to give up though.' He thought as he slid the door closed behind him.

"Tsuna-kun?" A soft voice questioned, Tsuna straightened slightly as he recognized the owner.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna smiled at her and scratched the back of his head nervously "What are you doing here?"

"I watch Nii-san practice often, it's kind of relaxing." She smiled warmly at him.

'Relaxing? Ryohei?" Tsuna dismissed the thought with a shake of his head "I see."

"What are you doing here, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko questioned.

"Ah, Kyoko! I finally convinced Sawada to Join the Boxing Club!" Ryohei shouted.

"Really?" Kyoko looked skeptical.

"I wanted to use the Gym, but Ryohei-san won't let me unless I beat him at Boxing Apparently." Tsuna explained the rest of the story.

"Onii-san, you better not have bullied Tsuna into this!" Kyoko seemed genuinely mad, it took Tsuna slightly off guard.

"Kyoko-chan, Calm down, He didn't force me to agree, I did it for my own reasons." Tsuna held out his hands "It's fine, it's not like we are trying to kill each other, it's just a practice match for Ryohei-san."

"But, I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Kyoko argued, her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she looked at Tsuna, she seemed to be gauging his reaction.

The fact that his crush was actually worried about him brought a little color to his cheeks "Um, Thanks, But we won't hurt each other, We are friends after all, even if it's a practice match no injuries are going to occur. I promise." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"That's right, Sawada and I will be Extremely careful!" Ryohei bellowed "Now, Sawada get ready!"

"I am already warmed up, I just need to burrow a pair of gloves." Tsuna replied.

Ryohei walked towards the lockers in the back of the gym, Tsuna stepped passed Kyoko calmly, the Namimori high school Gym was similar in size to Nami-middle's, if not a little bigger, the main ring took up a large section of the right side of the room, punching bags and other training devices lined the walls on the left and the door was relatively central, Tsuna caught the pair of gloves Ryohei tossed to him, he placed them down on one of the nearby benches people use to rest or drink at during training and pulled his shirt over his head, he heard a startled gasp and lifted his head as his shirt came free. 'I forgot Kyoko's here!" His mind suddenly yelled at him, before his eyes actually registered the situation.

Kyoko seemed to be actively trying to avoid looking at him, he shook his head, he didn't have time to think about that, he had to focus on the match, he didn't want to be roped into the boxing club because he was worried about Kyoko's reaction to his upper body, even if it made him incredibly curious and a blushing Kyoko was almost too cute, almost.

"You surprisingly well built Sawada," Ryohei noted as he pulled his own shirt off and pulled his gloves on "Well, Let's have an Extreme match!"

Tsuna pulled on his gloves and jogged over to the ring, he slid in on his chest and popped up to his feet, he did a few small jumps and let his body get used to the new platform before clenching his fists a couple of times, He was glad the gloves weren't stiff.

"Here I come, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted as he moved forward.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed on the older boy as he moved towards him, Tsuna ducked in to the left as Ryohei launched a long punch with his right, Tsuna threw his forward, Ryohei moved his head back out of the way and brought his left hand up, Tsuna moved his arms down as the blow struck his arms and he bounced into the air as oxygen was forced from his lungs, Tsuna stumbled back away from Ryohei and sucked in air greedily as he refocused on his opponent. Ryohei watched him closely before darting forward again, Tsuna dropped his guard completely and widened his stance, He pivoted as Ryohei threw another straight at him, Ryohei's momentum carrying him further than he had intended and he brought his foot down hard to steady himself before he flew out of the ring, Tsuna moved in quickly brings his right around and returning Ryohei blow to the stomach, Ryohei lurched as he suffered the same effect as Tsuna, he stumbled away from his opponent and slowly regained his breath. He eyed Tsuna excitedly.

"This is why I want you in the club Sawada! Your Extremely Adaptive!" Ryohei shouted as he went on the attack again.

"I won't lose." Tsuna responded flatly, he lowered himself and shot forward, Ryohei's eyes widened and he planted his feet as Tsuna moved towards him, He waited and threw a punch where Tsuna should have been, Tsuna halted a mere inch from the blow's full extension and spun around his extended arm, Tsuna brought his left hand up and struck Ryohei's chin, the older boy felt his feet leave the ground as he flew into the air and landed on his back. He coughed as he got to his feet.

"You got me," Ryohei admitted "You can use the gym for any Extreme exercise you need!"

Tsuna smirked at him and held out a fist, Ryohei bumped his against it and mirrored the smile "But, It makes me a little mad that you faked me like that."

Kyoko's head shifted between the two in confusion, it was obvious she wanted an explanation "Um, What do you mean Onii-san?"

"Ah, Kyoko," Ryohei paused planning out the quickest explanation "Tsuna knows how I generally make the first move, he allowed me to be in my comfort zone on the first two attempts at him." He began and Kyoko nodded "That's why he only dodged." Ryohei nodded "However on the third he went on the attack, as much as it aggravates me, I thought he was going to charge straight in, but he managed to stop just out of my reach, but that was where the strategy comes into play, by stopping only barely out of my reach I attempted to lean further and overextended and lost my balance forward, allowing him to lean a clean hit." Ryohei turned to Tsuna, who nodded.

Kyoko's eyes looked between the two, although Tsuna caught the flicker over him as she looked over him, he chuckled and jumped down from the ring "I told you, you should work on your defense."

"You're a hundred years too early to be telling me what to practice Sawada!" Ryohei shouted lightheartedly.

Tsuna chuckled as he pulled his shirt back on, he tied the hoodie around his waist "Maybe, well it was a good match though."

"Mm," Ryohei hummed in agreement "It was Extreme. Well Sawada I am off, make sure you lock-up when you leave!" he shouted placing the Key on a bench by the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tsuna shouted after him as he walked over to the punching bags hanging from the roof, he widened his stance and whipped his leg around slamming into the side of the large bag with a satisfying crash.

"I'm going too," Kyoko announced after watching Tsuna for a moment "I will see you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna nodded to her as she left the Gym and he turned back to the bag, he glanced at her again as she stood in the doorway, she seemed to catch his look and started before she closed the door and left, he shook his head and took a deep breath as he went through a simple set of moves against the bag, alternating between kicks and punches and gradually getting faster. It was a few hours before he finally decided to head home, he gathered his shirt and hoodie he had discarded at some point during his spar with the bag and pulled the on quickly as he left, he threw the hoodie over his shoulder lazily as he left the Gym, turning the lock as he closed the door, he placed the key in the pocket of his pants and walked towards the shopping district.

"Oi, Trash." An unfamiliar voice spat, Tsuna turned around towards the source of the sound and frowned, a white haired teen that looked about his age stared at him, the boy wore a black button up T-shirt with a red undershirt, black jeans with a chain running around the right hip, white sneakers, he glared at Tsuna with two emerald green eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the pale light the surrounded them.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to stop hiding," Tsuna responded "Who are you?"

"I'm the man that is going to replace you, As the Vongola Tenth." The teen growled.

'Mafia?' Tsuna thought as he stepped back and eyed the boy closely, the two stood neither making a move, the silence was eventually broken by a childish voice Tsuna recognized.

"He's Gokudera Hayato, he is a rising Hitman in the Mafia, although I didn't think he was here for you," Reborn announced as he watched Gokudera "He's going to be tough, Tsuna."

"You don't need to tell me that," Tsuna replied, he already had the feeling the boy was strong "Why are you after me, You want to be the Vongola boss that bad?"

"I can't let someone as weak as you take over the family!" Gokudera shouted in response, Tsuna heard the clicking of a lighter and suddenly ten small sparks were flying at him, Tsuna's eyes widened as he jumped back away from the sticks of explosives.

"What that hell?!" Tsuna shouted in panic "I can't fight this guy at all, Reborn!"

"If you lose, you'll die." Reborn said almost uncaringly.

"Aren't you supposed to be my teacher?!" Tsuna shouted as he dived behind the schools storehouse as another set of explosives rocked the ground.

"Tsuna?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna recognized the voice, his head whipped around to see the his black haired childhood friend jogging towards him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as he ran towards the baseball player, Reborn smirked as Leon shifted in his hand 'Do it with your Dying Will Tsuna.' he thought as he fired. The ball of red lead fell away and a lightning light spear of red struck Tsuna in the back of the head, he hit the ground with a thud and everything went into a familiar black, the world suddenly rushed towards him and he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the stick that rolled to Yamamoto's feet and launched it into the air.

"Tch," Gokudera sounded in annoyance "See how you deal with this!"

The number of sparks doubled, Tsuna lowered and jumped into the air, rocketing past the bombs with enough force to extinguish the fuses on them.

Gokudera's eyes widened as he attempted to triple the number of explosives, he dropped a few of them at his feet 'Shit.' His mind shouted at him, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, the only feeling that followed was the sound of wind and the sudden pull of it whipping past him, his eyes opened slowly to find the bombs he had dropped extinguished as well, he turned to face the boy who had done it in surprise, the fire on the brunette's head died down after a moment and he took a deep breath.

"Why?!" Gokudera demanded, Tsuna stared at him in confusion "Why would you save me?! I'm your enemy, I was prepared to kill you and I almost killed your friend too."

"Yeah, Almost." Tsuna admitted

"The-." Tsuna cut him off "But I don't think you really wanted to take my life or Yamamoto's, the way you were throwing, you left me too much room to escape each time."

Gokudera stared at the boy in front of him in surprise before bowing his head "I acknowledge your strength, Tenth, if you will accept me, I will gladly join you."

"I'm not really the Tenth." Tsuna attempted to explain before Yamamoto cut him off "What's this Tsuna? Playing a game?"

"Oi, Don't be so friendly with the Tenth!" Gokudera growled angrily.

'He's already decided.' Tsuna thought to himself with a sigh "Yeah, a Mafia Game, Yamamoto." Tsuna responded.

"Let me join, Boss." Yamamoto joked.

Tsuna chuckled "Sure." He picked up his hoodie and threw it back over his shoulder as he walked towards his home with a yawn.


End file.
